Plein a amore fruster
by Sakura-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Cap 5 up.Amu es una chica de 13 años quien esta comenzando la adolescencia, junto a sus mejores amigos tendra que pasar por muchas cosas, entre los tantos enamoramientos que padecera. Basado en la vida real. Mi vida xD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, el fic si y lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Bien tras culminar "En los sueños de la dulce realidad", he decidido empezar un nuevo fic y además comenzar a trabajar en el epilogo del antes mencionado fic.**

**Este fic es basado totalmente en la vida real, para ser más precisa mi vida. Sera un amuto aunque el amuto no se vera enseguida.**

**Son los hechos por los que he pasado desde diciembre espero que sean de su agrado, y que de estos hechos sale mi inspiración.**

* * *

Nos encontrábamos a principios de diciembre, en las dos últimas semanas de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad, a decir verdad nunca imaginé que etas dos semanas cambiarían tanto mi vida. Yo, Hinamori Amu, había llevado una vida "normal" hasta entonces.

A mis 13 años me encontraba en el primer lapso(trimestre) de mi segundo año en secundaria, tenia muy buenos amigos entre ellos: mi mejor amiga Hoshina Utau, de 14 años, es realmente una buena persona y esta perdidamente enamorada de Souma Kukai, un chico de segundo de preparatoria. Mashiro Rima, de 13 años, mi otra mejor amiga, es súper divertida y nunca sabe que chico le gusta de verdad aunque siempre todo el mundo ha pensado que tiene algo con Nagihiko. Fujisaki Nagihiko, de 14 años, y mi mejor amigo, es un chico adorable en realidad, lo quiero muchísimo aunque siempre solemos tener peleas estúpidas, todos sospechan que gusta de Rima pero este y ella misma siempre lo niegan. Yuiki Yaya, 13 años, la infantil del grupo, es súper tierna y siempre puedo contar con ella. Sanjou Kairi, 12 años, es un chico de pequeña estatura pero de gran mentalidad, es muy maduro y realmente inteligente.

En fin ese es mi grupo de amigos —o parte de ellos— siempre nos llevamos bien, con sus excepciones claro esta, todos en el mismo salón de clases, compartiendo juntos las experiencias que nos da la entrada a la adolescencia.

Era viernes, ultimo día de la penúltima semana de clases, una "amiga" nuestra —de mis amigos y mía— llamada Yamabuki Saaya tenia semanas invitando a todo el instituto a su fiesta de cumpleaños, alegando que seria la mejor fiesta del año. Yo no me hallaba perdidamente enamorada, pero se podría decir que me gustaba un chico, de ultimo curso al igual que Kukai, su nombre es Takayuki, un chico realmente apuesto, me ha gustado desde el sexto grado pero el nunca me ha prestado atención, aun así no me afecta tanto ya que se que no es amor. A Saaya también le gusta Takayuki y siempre vive diciéndome todo tipo de cosas para que me mantenga alejada de el. Aunque la última noticia que me dio fue que Takayuki iría a su fiesta de cumpleaños, noticia que me bastó para decidir ir.

Como nos encontrábamos en las últimas semanas de clases, solo asistíamos al instituto para buscar las notas finales del lapso. Estaba sentada en unas escaleras ocultas dentro del instituto —lugar donde me reunía a menudo con mis amigos— Utau había desaparecido junto a dos chicas del curso, ya me estaba aburriendo de soportar las miradas llenas de furia entre Nagihiko y Rima hasta que visualice a Utau viniendo hacia nosotros.

—Amu —me llamó— ven conmigo tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Me quedé analizando sus palabras de seguro era un chico mayor, y apuesto, Utau tenia la facilidad de encantar a los chicos con solo una miradita, un don que yo no poseía. Me tomo de la mano sacándome del "escondite".

—Se llama Syaoran —me dijo con una sonrisa— esta en primero de prepa, solía ser un gran amigo mío, tenia años sin hablarle, pero hoy me llamo y me senté con él, es lo máximo te va a encantar —suspiré. Utau nunca se cansaría de los chicos— Además es demasiado sexy —casi gritó, bien no perdía nada con echar un vistazo.

Caminamos por el instituto hasta llegar a las escaleras de uno de los edificios donde había unos bancos y en ellos se hallaba sentado un grupo de chicos —todos muy apuestos— Utau me haló del brazo para que fuera con ella, entre todos los chicos había uno que resaltaba claramente entre los demás, era moreno, y muy apuesto al instante comprendí que ese era Syaoran.

Llegamos frente a ellos y el que yo suponía debía ser Syaoran se levanto de su asiento para que Utau se sentara, esta lo hizo y pronto Syaoran se vio de pie a mi lado.

—Ah si, Syaoran, Amu —presentó Utau— Amu, él es Syaoran.

Volteé un poco la cabeza y note que el chico me observaba, nuestras miradas se encontraron y ambos la desviamos, Utau sonrió con suficiencia.

—¡Syaoran! —gritó un chico rubio de ojos rojizos incorporándose al grupo.

—¿Qué paso Tadase? —así que Tadase… era realmente apuesto.

Tadase le susurró algo a Syaoran y ambos se despidieron para luego irse.

Utau y yo nos despedimos del resto y volvimos a donde estaban los demás.

—Chicos —gritó Utau.

—¿Qué pasa Utau? —cuestionó Nagi con mal humor.

—A Amu le gustó Syaoran.

—Eh de que hablas —exclamé sonrojada.

—vamos Amu no creas que no me di cuenta de cómo se miraban entre ustedes —me acusó.

Yo solo me crucé de brazos, y pase el resto del día derramando obstinación.

Paso el resto del día, y me hallaba en mi casa, eran alrededor de las cinco pm y debía alistarme para la fiesta de Saaya —me había enterado de que Syaoran y Tadase irían— me alisé el cabello y escogí mi ropa, consistía en un top largo color dorado y unos shorts negros.

Mi padre me llevó hasta la casa de Utau, puesto que no sabia que iría a una fiesta si no a un cumpleaños normal, ya saben el pastel las velitas solo eso. El plan era papá me dejaba donde Utau y de allí ambas íbamos donde Saaya.

Llegué a donde Utau, me despedí de mi padre y este sin mas se marcho. Ayudé a Utau a escoger su ropa —una combinación de rosa, blanco y negro que la hacían lucir genial— y partimos a donde Saaya.

Eran las seis y treinta pm acabábamos de llegar a la casa de Saaya, la fiesta no seria en su casa si no en un pequeño tipo de parque dentro de la misma residencia. La fiesta iniciaba a las siete pero Saaya nos había pedido a Utau y a mí que llegáramos antes —pues la pobre no tenía muchas amigas que digamos— luego de ayudar a Saaya con su ropa salimos de su casa dispuestas a ir a la fiesta.

Al llegar solo habían cinco chiscos en total, todos sentados sobre una mesa de ping pong, en shorts y camisetas totalmente sudados —entre ellos Takayuki quien ni siquiera se digno a mirarme— los chicos al vernos se levantaron y se pusieron a jugar Básquet, nos sentamos las tres en la mesa de ping pong a observar el juego.

ocho pm, seguíamos en la mesa observando el juego, Saaya se encontraba claramente preocupada, pues es cierto que la gente siempre llega tarde a las fiesta pero que ni una sola persona aparte de nosotras y de los sudorosos jugadores hubieran llegado era preocupante.

Ocho y treinta pm, Saaya estaba que lloraba, ahora era casi seguro, a esa fiesta no iría nadie.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? Díganlo en reviews xD**

**Aclaro el amuto no comienza enseguida, son hechos de mi vida y así comienza la cosa xD.**

**Me temo que verán algo de OCC pero tratare de disminuirlo al máximo, también aclaro que en este fic Utau e Ikuto no son hermanos, Tadase tiene 15 y esta en primero de prepa junto con Syaoran (personaje que me vi obligada a inventar), Ikuto estará en tercero de secundaria (si Kukai será mayor que el) y bueno si tienen mas dudas solo sigan la flechita.**

**Matta ne**

******

******

*********

********

*******

******

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Shugo chara no es mío la historia sí.**

**Bien un nuevo capítulo, en este se observa a mi parecer mucho OCC pero es algo inevitable. Todo lo que está aquí escrito paso de verdad y voy escribiendo acordándome de todo —cosa que se me hace divertida— bueno adelante con el fic.**

* * *

Observé a Saaya —quien se veía en un estado de desesperación indescriptible— se había vestido realmente bien, sin duda alguna se veía genial. Dirigí mi atención al juego de Básquet, estúpido Takayuki, se suponía que cuando fuera la hora de la fiesta él y sus sucios amigos se ducharían y se vestirían con ropa "decente", en lugar de estar como idiotas atrás de una pelota vestido con shorts y camisetas sudadas.

Noté como Saaya se levantaba dispuesta a ir a su casa —o a su cuarto a llorar— miré a Utau, ambas asentimos, y fuimos tras ella.

—Vamos Saaya no te deprimas —trató de animarla Utau.

—Cómo quieres que no me deprima si a esta fiesta no vino nadie —gritó poco más que histérica.

En ese instante un taxi se estaciono frente al parque y de él bajaron nada más y nada menos que Syaoran y Tadase.

Ambos estaban vestidos muy similares, pantalón negro y camisa blanca, no obstante, se veían más que apuestos.

Caminaron hacia nosotras, en esos milisegundos el rostro de Saaya cambió a uno de desesperación por una radiante sonrisa.

Ambos la abrazaron y le desearon feliz cumpleaños, Syaoran nos saludo a Utau y a mí con un típico beso en la mejilla.

Tadase tan solo estaba parado enfrente de nosotras observándonos con detenimiento.

—Ah es cierto ustedes no se conocer —exclamó Syaoran refiriéndose a Tadase, Utau y a mí.

Todos negamos con la cabeza.

—Pues bien, Tadase, ellas son Amu y Utau —nos presentó— señoritas este es mi mejor amigo Tadase —él se acerco y nos beso en la mejilla a las dos.

Luego de eso no pasó mucho mas, llegaron unas cuantas personas pero no demasiadas. En fin la fiesta nunca vivió, aun así Utau, Tadase, Syaoran y yo lo pasamos de lo mejor, comimos, hablamos, reímos, así que se puede decir que nosotros cuatro si disfrutamos la fiesta.

Ya era tarde y Utau y yo debíamos irnos, nos despedimos de los chicos a quienes decidimos llamar en secreto muñequitos de torta, para luego irnos cada una a su casa.

Durante el transcurso de la semana siguiente conseguimos los correos electrónicos de Tadase y Syaoran, sus facebook y hasta sus números de teléfono. Eran chicos geniales sin duda alguna, y Utau y yo estábamos dispuestas a compartirlos entre nosotras.

Yo me llevaba mejor con Tadase, y Utau con Syaoran, no obstante, a ambas nos gustaban ambos. Durante esa semana los conocimos más. Yo por mi parte descubrí que Tadase y yo teníamos realmente mucho en común, y eso me agradaba, me agradaba bastante.

Ya era jueves —penúltimo día de clases— mis amigas y yo habíamos decidido ir al instituto solo por ir, puesto que ya en esas fechas no entrabamos a clases, Rima, a quien se la da realmente bien la cocina, nos dijo que llevaría un pie de limón para compartirlo.

Nagihiko y Kairi no fueron ese día, puesto que decían que preferían estar en su cama durmiendo que en el instituto comiendo pie.

Utau, rima, —por desgracia— Saaya y yo estábamos sentadas en recepción —lugar que servía de entrada y salida al instituto— habíamos comido ya algo de pie, estaba realmente delicioso, y en ese instante nos hallábamos esperando la llegada de alguno de nuestros "muñequitos de torta".

—Amu ¿por qué no le envías un mensaje a Tadase a ver a qué hora llega? —me dijo Saaya.

—Es verdad Amu envíale un mensaje —me animo Utau.

Suspire, saque mi celular le envié un mensaje preguntándole a qué hora vendría al instituto y que le esperaba un pie.

Lo envié y esperamos la respuesta. Cuando el celular sonó el revuelo que se armo entre nosotras fue épico.

_Hola, llegare a eso de las 8:30_

Sonreí al leer el mensaje.

—chicas, son las ocho con quince —grito Saaya.

Todas comenzamos a arreglarnos entre nosotras esperando la llegada de Tadase. Y Utau hablo:

—Chicas tengo sed, ese pie estaba muy dulce —Rima la golpeo— tranquila estaba delicioso, pero lo dulce me da sed.

—Te acompaño —le dijo Rima en un suspiro.

Y así ambas se fueron rumbo a la cafetería.

En el momento en que ellas desaparecieron de nuestra vista se diviso por la calle a Tadase.

Tuve que hacerles muchas señales a Saaya para que lo viera.

Él entro al instituto y nos observó antes de agacharse para darnos un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

—¿Quieres pie? —le pregunté señalando el pie de limón.

El se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Con que era "ese" tipo de pie —sonrió de oreja a oreja— yo pensaba que me esperaba un "pie" —En ese instante no pude evitar reír yo también— lo siento chicas pero no me apetece.

—Bueno pero por lo menos acompáñanos un rato —le pidió Saaya.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él.

Charlamos un rato con él, y en ese momento vino Takayuki a recoger a Saaya —ambos vivían en la misma residencia y los padres de Saaya le habían pedido que la fuera a buscar, ella se fue con él, dejándome sola con Tadase, él se tuvo que ir a clases y apenas él se fue volvieron Utau y Rima. Al cabo de unos minutos vino Syaoran y él también rechazó el pie.

El resto del día pasó aburrido, Utau se fue, rima y yo fuimos un rato a casa de Saaya, para luego finalmente montarnos en el autobús que nos servía de transporte escolar.

Rima tenía una gran amistad con un chico de primero de preparatoria. El chico era su vecino y ella siempre lo ayudaba con sus desgracias amorosas. El chico se llamaba Toji, a mi me caía muy bien, claro que no me esperaba que durante el transcurso de la tarde me enviara mensajes de texto, muy comprometedores, el chico me dijo que yo le gustaba y que si nos podíamos besar al día siguiente, yo como me sentía realmente solterona… acepte.

Y así llego el viernes —ultimo día de clases— me desperté temerosa, me arreglé, tome el bus —en el viajábamos Rima, Toji y yo— la traidora de Rima se sentó apartada dejándome sola con Toji, y lo inevitable paso. El chico sin previo aviso poso sus labios sobre los míos, yo por vergüenza de quedar mal le correspondí, aun así era una experiencia desagradable besarlo, no me gustaba para nada y aun menos cuando metió su húmeda lengua en mi boca.

En esa tortura pase mi viaje al instituto, llegamos notando que no había casi nadie en el lugar. Nos sentamos en unos bancos que se ubican entre dos edificios y nuevamente Rima me dejo a solas con él.

Me beso de nuevo, y esta vez lo hizo con más confianza, intente empujarlo pero él me abrazaba mas contra él, eran besos fogosos y sosos, eran horribles, no podía respirar me sentía morir.

Y entonces llego mi salvación.

—Jovencitos espero mas nunca verlos en esta situación inadecuada en el instituto —ambos asentimos apenados y yo aproveché para ir a saludar a Utau —a quien entre besos logre divisar en un banco lejano—.

Casi corrí junto a ella, estaba sentada junto a dos chicos de preparatoria.

—Amu, ese chico te estaba comiendo —me dijo con expresión de asco mientras los dos chicos se reían.

—Lo sé por favor, Utau, sálvame de él —le roge.

En ese instante llego rima.

—Traidora —le espete.

—Amu colmate —me pidió Utau— Rima vayamos a la cafetería.

—Yo voy con ustedes —y así lo hicimos, me fui con ellas a la cafetería a comer algo y luego nos fuimos a recepción a huir de Toji, al cabo de unos minutos divise a Syaoran venir por la calle.

Los saludamos con un beso y un abrazo, y le contamos lo de Toji —omitiendo detalles tales como que fui yo con la quien se besó— pasamos como media hora junto a él y un chico de su clase llamado Takumi. Syaoran se tuvo que ir a buscar a unos amigos. Nosotras nos quedamos con Takumi —quien solo se burlaba de mí por culpa de Toji— hasta que llego Tadase…

* * *

**Si lo se dirán ¿Dónde demon****ios esta Ikuto?, y yo les diré calma.**

**La cosa es que me baso en lo que paso, Yo escribo desde el punto de vista de Amu porque es el mío en sí, y pues lo que es Ikuto en ese entonces aun no llegaba a mi vida pero aguarden n.n que ya en el siguiente capítulo hay una sorpresita n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, la historia del fic si.**

**Pues aquí les dejo el 3er capitulo, estaba escuchando música, abrí Word y sin darme cuenta ya estaba escrito.**

* * *

_Los saludamos con un beso y un abrazo, y le contamos lo de Toji —omitiendo detalles tales como que fui yo con la quien se besó— pasamos como media hora junto a él y un chico de su clase llamado Takumi. Syaoran se tuvo que ir a buscar a unos amigos. Nosotras nos quedamos con Takumi —quien solo se burlaba de mí por culpa de Toji— hasta que llego Tadase, _nos saludo a todas como normalmente lo hacía, y Utau propuso que nos fuéramos al parque del kinder, ya que ahí habían unos bancos donde uno podía sentarse.

Caminamos charlando tranquilamente hasta llegar al parque, en ese instante Utau me halo del brazo y me susurró al oído:

—Cuéntale lo de Toji.

Me acerqué a Tadase y le conté absolutamente TODO lo sucedido con Toji.

—Alguien tiene el numero de Toji —su pregunta fue general.

—Yo lo tengo —saqué mi celular y le di el número.

Enseguida se dispuso a marcar y a colocar el teléfono en su oreja.

—¿Toji?, ¡bastardo! ¿Cómo es que besaste a Amu? —me quedé helada al oír esas palabras, Tadase me vio y se alejo un poco para continuar hablando.

Me senté en una banca al lado de Utau, Rima y Takumi.

—Oye, Amu, ¿por qué no jugamos verdad o reto? —me preguntó Utau, comprendí sus intenciones y acepte la idea.

Lo consultamos con Rima y Takumi, y ambos aceptaron.

Al cabo de unos minutos Tadase se acercó nuevamente a nosotros.

—Tadase kun, ¿te gustaría jugar verdad o reto con nosotros? —le pregunté.

—Será en otro momento, ahora me tengo que ir tengo examen —se dispuso a dar la vuelta— por cierto Toji dijo que besas mal —y con una sonrisa desapareció de la vista del grupo.

Me quedé helada, estúpido Toji, siempre haciéndose la víctima. Comenzamos a jugar para matar el tiempo eran las ocho y Tadase saldría a las diez.

Pasaron lentamente las horas, entre juegos y gritos.

Llegó la hora de la salida de Tadase.

Nos fuimos del parque para sentarnos en unas escaleras entre dos edificios.

Al cabo de un rato vinieron Tadase y dos amigos, uno bajito y moreno, y otro alto, fornido y de ojos hermosos.

—Ahora si quieres jugar —le preguntó Utau, él y sus amigos aceptaron.

El chico apuesto, llamado Len se vio obligado a mostraros sus bóxers gracias a Utau, y ¡vaya bóxers! Takumi beso a Utau —a mucho pesar de esta— por cortesía de Rima, y así seguimos.

Tenía el turno Takumi, quien me veía con rostro malicioso.

—Amu ¿verdad o reto? —en ese instante comprendí sus intenciones y respondí:

—Reto.

El sonrió y se giro a mirar a Tadase.

—Tada chan, ¿quieres un kiss? —observé el rostro de Tadase con detenimiento.

—¿Por qué no? —respondió con tranquilidad.

—Bien, Amu, besa a Tadase —ante las miradas de todos me arme de valor, me pare rápidamente —Tadase estaba de pie al lado de la escalera—, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba frente a él, él cerro los ojos ante mi cercanía, yo hice lo mismo y solo pose mis labios sobre los de él y me retire.

Estaba sonrojada, sus labios eran tan suaves… pero no había sentido nada, tan solo la cálida sensación del roce mas ningún tipo de sentimiento surgió en mi interior.

Luego del beso los chicos decidieron irse juntos, dejándonos a Rima, Utau y a mí solas.

Nos paramos y nos fuimos a caminar por la cancha de deportes encontrándonos con Saaya.

La saludamos y nos fuimos junto a ella a sentarnos en una gran piedra en uno de los jardines del instituto.

La gente iba y venía con su característica monotonía, y nosotras estábamos allí aburridas. Entonces lo vi. Caminando tranquilamente hacia la cafetería, tenía el cabello color índigo, una alta estatura, y unos ojos penetrantes y hermosos.

—¿Ese quién es? —pregunté en un susurro.

—¿Él? —señaló al hermoso chico— ¿no te acuerdas de él?, es el ex novio de Miyuki —en ese instante algo en mi cabeza encajo, claro siempre lo veía por los pasillos pero nunca le había prestado atención, Miyuki era una chica de mi curso, y el año pasado entro un día a clases llorando porque su novio, que era un año mayor que todas nosotras, le había terminado— se llama Ikuto ¿te lo presento? —y sin esperar mi respuesta grito a todo pulmón— ¡Ikuto, ven acá!

El chico se giró a vernos y caminó tranquilamente hacia nosotras.

—Hola Saaya —dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo.

—Ikuto te quiero presentar a mis amigas, ellas son: Utau –él se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla— Rima —hizo lo mismo— y Amu —se detuvo frente a mí y su mirada cruzo la mía, sentí algo extraño recorrer mi cuerpo entero hasta que él se agachó y me dio un beso en la mejilla también.

Se separó de mí hasta quedar de pie frente a nosotras.

—Bueno yo me voy, adiós chicas —y sin decir más se fue, y yo me lamentaba de que no lo volvería a ver durante todo un mes. Estúpidas vacaciones de navidad.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?, espero que les haya gustado, pues lo prometido es deuda allí esta Ikuto.**

**Esas fueron mis dos últimas semanas de clase en diciembre, llenas de hechos agradables y otros no tanto. Espero que la historia no les aburra puesto que va para largo xD. **

**En fin gracias por los reviews y por agregar a favoritos y alertas. Y a los que no lo han hecho los animo hacerlo, esto es sin fines de lucro por ello no hay mayor gusto que un lindo comentario para saber si la historia gusta, u otro no tan lindo para hacer saber los errores (críticas constructivas no destructivas)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, de ser así: Ikuto nunca se habría ido a Buscar a su padre, Easter seria dominado por un pepinillo, Tadase sería una chica de nacimiento, Amu no sería tan tímida, y habría un contacto labial amuto en algún momento de la serie.**

**Pues aquí está la conti. Cabe destacar que en este capítulo me inspire xD. Ya que estos fueron hechos que me molestaron bueno no molestaron, o si xD bueno en fin, el hecho es que escribiendo me desahogo y pues he aquí el resultado.**

* * *

Diciembre…

Extraño, pero la verdad este año me parece una navidad tan monótona, no es lo mismo. Cuando uno es pequeño ve todo tan mágico, todo es "woow es navidad, regalos, santa…" una vez que creces todo cambia. A mi parecer lo único bueno de diciembre será dormirme a la madrugada y despertar a la tarde.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el inicio de las vacaciones. Últimamente he estado charlando mucho con Tadase —por Messenger—, realmente me gusta, es muy lindo y me agradó besarlo. También he estado hablando con Syaoran y cada vez me cae mejor. Un día hablando con Tadase me contó —nuevamente— que Toji le había dicho que yo besaba mal pero que él no opinaba lo mismo, un día hablando con Saaya le conté lo del beso con Tadase el ultimo día y la muy… me dijo que había quedado con él para besarse.

Bueno realmente no me importaba, yo no lo amaba, y obviamente el a mi tampoco, yo estaba clara con el hecho de que el no buscaba nada serio —realmente yo tampoco—, y también de que él nunca le diría que no a una chica.

Utau me invitó a una reunión que harían, a la que estaban invitados: Tadase, Syaoran, Len, Kukai, Utau y Saaya, la reunión seria en casa de la ultima lastimosamente mis calificaciones no habían sido las mejores y me hallaba castigada, así que no pude ir con ellos.

Siguieron pasando los días y mi única conexión con el mundo exterior era mi computadora, gracias a ella seguía enterándome de todo lo que sucedía, gracias a Rima me enteré de que Saaya y Tadase eran más que amigos y menos que novios, y que habían quedado para acostarse —en todo el sentido de la palabra—. Realmente no me sorprendía yo bien sabía que Saaya no era ninguna chica inocentona y de Tadase me esperaba cualquier cosa.

Lo que me molestaba es que cuando a mí me gustaba Takayuki, a ella también le gustaba, No obstante, justo cuando decido olvidarme de él e ir por Tadase, ella se fija en el también. Y el por dios tan solo la prefería por que se tomaba fotos en ropa interior y las subía al facebook…

Utau hace un tiempo me había contado que ella, Saaya, Kukai y el mejor amigo de este, un chico llamado Daichi, habían decidido jugar a la botella. Claro que por obra gracia del destino Utau solo se había besado con Kukai y Saaya con Daichi. Daichi era alguien que realmente gustaba de Saaya, el fue una de las únicas personas que había ido a la fiesta por ella y no por otros motivos a simplemente no haber ido.

Y mis padres dicen que la adolescencia es sencilla.

Aparte de las cosas que me enteraba por obra y gracia del internet, pasaron otras cosas levemente interesantes. Fui a la playa con mi familia y conocí a un chico súper lindo, se llamaba Tamaki, y vaya que era apuesto, aunque no paso nada grande, ni siquiera un beso. A parte de eso no paso nada que valga la pena contar.

Siguieron pasando los días. Por fin volvería a clases, necesitaba hablar con mis amigas, no podía pasan tanto tiempo en soledad. Me estaba volviendo loca. Por fin había llegado el inicio del nuevo lapso escolar.

Como todas las mañanas rutinarias me levante e hice todo lo que debía hacer para alistarme. Finalmente partí al instituto al llegar no faltaron los gritos y abrazos. Tanto que contar y tanto porque me contaran. Realmente en eso se basó el primer día de clases. Utau se hallaba deprimida porque retóricamente desde el año pasado no veía a Kukai. A mi parecer la relación de no somos novios no somos amigos de ellos era extraña, parte de eso se debía a que la madre de Utau no la dejaba salir con él, y él no quería una novia con la que no pudiera salir, sin contar el hecho de que su relación era ilegal. Ellos muy raramente se veían en el instituto y eso dificultaba aun más las cosas.

En cuanto a Syaoran y a Tadase, las cosas siguieron normales, aunque de cierto modo le había perdido el interés a Tadase. Nagihiko últimamente había estado algo distante con nosotras, se había sentado en la otra esquina del salón de clases alegando que nosotras lo distraíamos y por ello sus notas se veían afectadas.

Los días de enero fueron pasando, como estábamos aburridos quedamos para salir el domingo 17 de enero (1) invitamos a Syaoran y a Tadase —aparte de ellos íbamos obviamente todo el grupo menos Kairi ya que estaría ocupado ese día—.

Durante la semana de clases había visto a aquel chico, Ikuto, en los pasillos del instituto pero nunca me atrevía a hablar con él.

Llegó el domingo y justamente una hora antes de lo acordado, Syaoran y Tadase avisaron que no podrían ir, así que fuimos tan solo Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Yua y yo. Fuimos al cine y vimos Sherlok Holmes.

El lunes pasó sin mucha emoción, aunque el martes sí que fue interesante. Las dos horas antes del receso —que era a las diez— las tuvimos libre gracias a que la profesora de inglés se hallaba enferma, Nos encontrábamos Utau, Saaya, Yumi —una chica algo regordeta que era la nueva amiga de Saaya— y yo en uno de los jardines. Cuando vi pasar a Ikuto cerca de allí.

—¡Ikuto! —grito Saaya, yo la vi y ella me sonrió.

Él al instante vino hacia nosotras.

—¿Las recuerdas? —pregunto Saaya refiriéndose a Utau y a mí, el sonrió, nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una y se sentó a mi lado. Estuvimos charlando un buen rato con él. Ikuto me caía realmente bien, era súper simpático, aunque algo confianzudo en ciertos aspectos, sin contar claro que era realmente apuesto —por no decir sexy—. Hablamos de trivialidades para conocernos mejor, yo me reía muchas veces por sus comentarios, hasta que el tiempo pasó y tuvimos que volver a clases.

Durante el resto de la semana no pasó nada interesante, hasta que llegó el viernes.

Ese día salíamos de clases a la una menos quince, pero gracias a que faltó una profesora —la misma del martes— saldríamos desde las 10. Utau y yo íbamos caminando por un corredor y vimos a Saaya y a Tadase a punto de besarse, ambas sonreímos y fuimos hacia ellos.

A penas llegamos Tadase se levantó —ambos estaba sentados en el piso—, Nos abrazó a cada una, durante un buen rato cabe destacar, mientras Saaya observaba enojada.

Luego sonrientes Utau y yo fuimos al parque del kinder donde nos esperaban los demás.

—¡Gente!, a que no adivinan que sucedió —cuestiono Utau con emoción.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rima curiosa.

—Molestamos un rato a Saaya —dije yo— estaba con Tadase en el pasillo.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Nagihiko, nosotras asentimos— ese tipo seguro la embaraza… —dijo con pesar a lo que todas sonreímos.

Pasó alrededor de una hora cuando vimos a Syaoran caminando apresuradamente frente a nosotros con una cara que variaba entre preocupación y enojo.

—¡Syaoran! —gritó Utau para luego levantarse y abrazarlo cariñosamente. Yo por supuesto también me paré y lo abracé.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Utau sonriente.

—Bien… ¿No has visto a Tadase? —respondió secamente y preguntó.

—Sí, estaba con Saaya —le dijo Utau su cara cambio a una mueca de furia, se veía realmente desesperado por irse.

—Bien chicas… yo me tengo que ir adiós —nos dio un beso a cada una y se fue.

Utau y yo tomamos asiento nuevamente.

—¿Por qué creen que haya estado así? —cuestionó Rima.

—Quizás… estaba preocupado por que Tadase le contó que se acostaría con Saaya, pero él en su billetera no vio que traía protección, al ustedes contarles que los vieron juntos y él al no verlos desde hace un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que ahorita deben estar teniendo sexo en uno de los baños del instituto y no tienen protección —dijo analíticamente Nagihiko a lo que todas nos quedamos con una cara de sorpresa absoluta.

—Realmente tiene sentido… —dijo Utau.

—Todos sabemos que Saaya no es virgen ni mucho menos… —dije yo.

—Y que Tadase a todo dice que si… —dijo Utau.

—¡Seremos tíos! —gritó Nagihiko para luego recibir un golpe de parte de Rima.

Todos nos echamos a reír, y al cabo de un rato vino Tadase hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿No han visto a Syaoran? —nos preguntó con su sonrisa aun presente.

—Sí, de hecho te estaba buscando —le dije yo.

—Te vimos con Saaya picaron —le dijo Utau, el se sonrojo levemente— Estas buscando a tus novias para contarles lo que paso verdad —le pregunto Utau dando por Novias a Syaoran y al resto de sus amigos.

Tadase asintió y se marcho por donde se había marchado Syaoran.

Esperamos unos dos minutos en silencio.

—¿Qué les dije? —pregunto Nagihiko.

—Ahora de seguro Syaoran le mentara la madre (2) a Tadase por haberse acostado con Saaya en un baño del instituto sin protección —completo Rima.

—Averigüemos —dijo Utau y yo asentí. Todos nos levamos y fuimos por donde se habían ido los chicos, para nuestra sorpresa nos encontramos a Saaya sentada con Yumi, la primera se encontraba notablemente despeinada, con una cara de nervios al vernos, y la ropa arrugada.

—Hola Saaya —saludo Nagihiko con su sonrisa amablemente falsa para luego sentarse con ellas seguido por nosotras.

—¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó Rima con voz de detective.

—¿Has estado con Tadase? —pregunto Nagihiko. Realmente esos dos eran la personificación de Sherlok Holmes y Watson.

—Eh… no he hecho nada ¿y ustedes? —preguntó Saaya apresuradamente.

–Pues estuvimos haciendo una orgia (3) —dijo Nagihiko logrando que Rima se sonrojara y todas estalláramos en carcajadas.

—Así es —dije yo siguiéndole el juego— fue lo máximo tú y Tadase deberían unírsenos.

—Eh... —dijo ella— bien, me voy, adiós —dijo para luego parase e irse, mientras caminaba note que lo hacía con cierta incomodidad.

—Lo hicieron… —dijo Utau con la mirada sombría— camina extraño, esta despeinada, tiene la ropa arrugada, se puso nerviosa ante nuestra presencia, lo hicieron…

—Y sin protección —completó Nagihiko— Hagamos un Baby Shower (4).

Asombrados nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar buscando a Syaoran y/o a Tadase.

Al cabo de un rato vimos a lo lejos a Tadase caminado con cara de tragedia, o como lo dice Nagihiko con la cara de alguien a quien su mejor amigo le acaba de mentar la madre.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Ya se seguirán diciendo ¿Qué hay de Ikuto? Yo diré: paciencia xD**

**La relación con Ikuto va de poco a poco xD ya que él es diferente a Tadase y a Toji y a Syaoran y a todos los demás xD**

**1: Ese día fue mi cumpleaños xD pero como Amu no cumple ese día lo deje como una salida, la cosa es que Amu seguirá castigada.**

**2: Mentar madre es en sí decirle a una persona todas las groserías y blasfemias que se te vengan en gana, descargando en ella una gran furia.**

**3: eehhh… todos saben lo que es… en fin sexo comunal.**

**4: es un tipo de fiesta que se hace antes de que nazca un bebe para celebrarlo y que la familia y amigos te den regalos (supongo que ya lo sabían)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, blah blah blah.**

**Aquí la conti.**

* * *

El viernes pasó sin más, aun todos teníamos en mente la duda de si realmente Tadase y Saaya habían estado en el baño…

El fin de semana lo pasé realmente aburrida en casa de mis padres. Por si no lo he mencionado la relación con mis padres no es la mejor, aunque realmente ellos no me conocen en absoluto. Yo vivía mostrándoles a ellos una imagen que no era la mía propia, ellos me conocían como la niña buena que no rompe ni un plato —que buen chiste—. Y realmente es así con toda mi familia, con las personas que me llevo mejor es con mis abuelos y por eso estoy con ellos los días de semana y con mis padres los fines de semana.

Esperaba ansiosa a que llegara el lunes. Lo de Tadase realmente dejo de importarme, él no valía la pena, era un tonto con una cara bonita y una cabeza vacía. Aunque Syaoran me seguía atrayendo… también estaba Ikuto, realmente me cae bien es súper simpático por no mencionar apuesto.

Con esos pensamientos en mente me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ya llegado el lunes deporté he hice mi rutina diaria para ir al instituto. Una vez allá me reuní con mis amigos para charlar hasta que fuera la hora de entrar a clases.

—Aun tengo la duda pero no pude hablar con Syaoran —exclamó Utau refiriéndose al tema de Tadase y Saaya. Yo si había hablado con Syaoran pero no me había atrevido a mencionarle el tema.

—Bueno todo indica que si lo hicieron —dijo Nagihiko.

—Ah no puedo creer eso no le dirigiré la palabra más nunca —gritó yaya.

—Bueno realmente yo me lo esperaba todos sabemos como es Saaya —dije yo con sinceridad.

—Sí pero igual si alguna de ustedes hiciera eso… no se qué haría —exclamo Yaya de nuevo.

—Pues yo no haría nada es algo de lo más natural —dijo Utau restándole importancia, con eso finalizo la mañana para darle comienzo a las aburridas clases.

Las dos horas de clases pasaron sin nada que valga la pena contar dándole paso a la hora del receso.

Como de costumbre Utau, Rima y yo nos dirigimos al baño para arreglarnos el cabello y colocarnos brillo labial, como dice Utau "una nunca sabe cuando conocerá al amor de su vida".

Una vez listas bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos con Nagi, Yua y yaya sentados en uno de los jardines. Con calma nos sentamos junto a ellos.

—A ver Amu ¿cuál es el chico que te gusta ahora? —me preguntó Nagihiko, demonios nunca se pude tener un secreto.

—Ikuto —dije y al notar que no lo reconocía le dije— el ex novio de Miyuki.

—Ah ya sé quien es, por cierto… ¿no es ese que está allí? —me pregunto volteé y en efecto allí estaba Ikuto caminando con sus audífonos puestos.

—Si —dije con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Ah nuestra Amu chan está enamorada —exclamó dramáticamente Nagi a lo que yo respondí con una mirada amenazadora.

—Vamos —me dijo Utau mientras se levantaba.

—¿A dónde? —pregunté confundida.

—A saludarlo, tonta —y con esa última palabra me ayudó a levantarme y junto a rima fuimos a saludarlo.

Llegamos junto a él y lo saludamos con un beso y un abrazo, en el instante que me abrazó noté que olía extremadamente bien, nos separamos y comenzamos a hablar e trivialidades.

Utau estaba tomando un jugo de naranja, mas este se había acabado y lo que hacía ahora era mordisquear el pitillo.

—Me como el pitillo —dijo Utau en broma.

—Cuidado y te lo tragas —le contesté.

—Me lo tragare.

—No puedes porque es de plástico —le dije mientras que Ikuto nos observaba sin entender.

Luego la conversación volvió a la normalidad, ese día había hecho una apuesta con Nagihiko y la apuesta consistía en que no podíamos decir malas palabras, lo que era realmente frustrante.

—Por hoy soy una niña buena —le dije a Ikuto a lo que el sonrió.

—Sobre todo —dijeron Utau y Rima al unísono.

—Si lo soy —exclame mientras Ikuto reía.

Sonó la campana e Ikuto se despidió de nosotras.

—Si eres estúpida —me dijo Rima

—¿Por qué? —pregunté

—¡¿Cómo vas a hablar de pitillos?! Tienes que controlar los nervios.

En eso Nagihiko se acerco a nosotras.

—Lo he notado Amu cuando se pone nerviosa camina con inseguridad, y suele hablar de disparates —dijo Nagi de modo analítico.

—Yo no estaba nerviosa —les espeté.

—Sí, lo estabas —me dijeron todos.

Demonios ¿por qué a mí?, ¿qué impresión se habrá llevado Ikuto de mi al entablar una conversación de… pitillos?

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado**

**Dejen reviews**

**Matta ne**


	6. Nota de Autora

** Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Antes que nada me quiero disculpar por haber durado tanto tiempo sin actualizar lo que se llama nada! Y tambn si creyeron que esto era un capitulo nuevo y se llevaron la gran decepción al ver que era una N/A, ahora a lo que vine xD este fanfic como ya sabrán está basado en mi vida, pss resulta y acontece que mi vida ha cambiado demasiado, y no hallaba como seguir con el fanfic…. Al menos no como lo llevaba, así que lo estoy editando y pasando a otro fandom… se que es triste para todas las fanáticas de ikuto (me incluyo) pero es lo único que puedo hacer para poder continuarlo, la historia en si no tendrá muchos cambios pss a vida sigue siendo la mía, el, o mejor dicho los, fandoms elegidos fueron Harry Potter y Crepúsculo (si no les agrada lo siento), el fanfic vendrá a ser un crossover con universo alterno xD y algo de OCC aunque tratare de reducirlo… bien creo que eso es todo en unos instantes la nueva historia será publicada, dejare este aviso unos días y luego este fanfic será borrado, encontraran la nueva versión en mi perfil ;)**

**Eso fue todo gracias por su atención y por leer lo que escribo**

**Sin más me despido**

**Bye bye**


End file.
